ThatGuy going Across the Universe
by JubileeHelix
Summary: Some the Thatguywiththeglasses crew find a strange spaceship and decide to go aboard where, of course, the ship flies off without them knowing that they were on there. Somewhat based off of the Beatles movie by the same name.


Girl

Film Brain entered an empty and dark auditorium with an equally empty stage at the end of it, hands in his pockets, with the only thing lighting up the room was a spotlight shining on the middle of the stage. He stepped into the middle of the stage, staring at the ground as he walked up and stood there for a few seconds, taking up most of the spotlight that shone in the specific spot. Looking up at the darkness he sang at the nothing;

"Is there anybody going to listen to my story?

All about the girl who came to stay?

She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry.

Ah girl.

Girl."

Once he finished, Film Brain again looked down, and gave a small sigh. Turning and walking off the stage, a solemn look on his face, managing to find a door in the dimly lit area that led out of the auditorium and into a hallway with a few people in it, a couple of people who were by the door staring at Film Brain for a few seconds before going their own way and letting him pass. Some of them were going about their own business, a few others standing to the side and talking to each other. Some laughing at a joke one made as Film Brain passed a group of them, probably something with a little crude humor to it. He wasn't fully paying attention to the joke as he passed them, being too wrapped in his thoughts, keeping his eyes on the ground and forcing himself to keep that line of sight. Continuing the journey down the hallway, his eyesight caught the door to the outside, pushing it and getting the smell of rain that more than likely stopped just a few minutes ago.

Looking around the street, where the occasional car went down it, and the stray person walking down the sidewalk. It was still dark outside, and a quick glance at his watch, told Film Brain that it was currently three o'clock in the morning. Which did explain why there was this many people that were around like they are, being this hour at the night and it was probably the same reason that there were at least a few active cars at this ungodly hour. Film Brain stared up at the night sky as he walked, finding some stars despite the city lights blocking most of them out, blinking a couple of times before starting down the sidewalk, taking the left from the building's stairs.

Giving a sigh as he continued down the sidewalk, passing the occasional person who was still up and wandering; either going to, or coming from a club from the looks of it. One in ridiculously short shorts who were leaving a club, looking drunk and with some more sober friends that was with her, helping her along with walking, as the group piled into a taxi. A few seconds passing before the taxi drove off, one of them loudly laughing their head off as it passed Film Brain. Assuming that it was a joke that only a drunken person found funny and most likely would have made, giving a glance at the passing taxi its riders, bumping a person who was paying less attention then he was. The man gave him a snarly look and said "Watch it kid."

"Sorry." Film Brain muttered as the two of them continued on their way, feeling the glare on the back of his head for a few seconds from the man before he turned around, just looking straight on ahead, a small part of him wanting to be alone to deal with his thoughts and to get to the hotel that he was currently staying at as quickly as possible.

His thoughts then turned to the adventure that he and some of his friends had, smiling as he remembered this. It was quite the crazy ride that started when he, the Critic and a few other reviewers snuck onto a random spaceship and it ended up accidentally flying off with them on it. Not like space was _that_ foreign to them, Linkara had a space ship of his own that he used on more occasion than once, but the type of adventure that they previously went on never took them quite as far as this one did. Linkara had quite some difficulty getting his ship to their location, since at first they were moving at a steady pace for a very long time. They didn't need to that far the last time they went into space, since it wasn't that necessary to get out of their galaxy to save Ma-ti's conscious-ness and internet reviewing as they knew it.

Again Film Brain started to sing his earlier song out loud to a non-existent audience.

"When I think of times I've tried so hard to leave her,

She will turn to me and start to cry.

And she promises the earth to me,

And I believe her.

After all these times, I don't know why.

Ah girl.

Girl.

She's the kind of girl who puts you down,  
When friends are there, you feel a fool.  
When you say she's looking good,  
She acts as if it's understood.  
She's cool, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
Girl  
Girl

Was she told when she was young that pain  
Would lead to pleasure?  
Did she understand it when they said,  
That a man must break his back to earn  
His day of leisure?  
Will she still believe it when he's dead?  
Ah girl  
Girl."

Finishing his sad song, Film Brain walked up a flight of stairs leading to the hotel. A lady who was unfortunate enough to be working the night shift that night looked up from the crossword book that she was working on to follow Film Brain as he passed. She was leaning over the counter while she worked, nodding to him when their eyes met, giving a small friendly smile to him as he made his way to the elevator. It was always good to see a friendly face every once in a while, but he found that sometimes it was good to be alone. Thinking of how good the bed and sleep will be right now, getting his card key out and entering the room, not even fully remembering hitting the bed before falling asleep, but just hoping for a good sleep that was free from dreams and nightmares, giving a wide smile when his head hit the pillow.


End file.
